onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Sengoku
| jva=Takkou Ishimori| eva= | extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Fleet Admiral Sengoku (センゴク元帥, Sengoku Gensui), is the supreme commander of all the Marine forces in the One Piece world, his status apparent by the life-size seagull attached to his hat. He was one of the major figures along with Whitebeard and Garp while Gol D. Roger was still alive, and still continues to be in the present. Appearance Sengoku is a roughly middle-aged man with a long braided beard and a mustache. He is usually seen alongside his pet goat. He typically wears glasses and a full Marine Admiral uniform that's adorned with medals. The most distinctive feature of this uniform is a life-size seagull on top of his cap, and his oversized Marine coat, which he wears like a cape. His cap covers his hair, which is set in a large afro. Twenty years before the present storyline, while Sengoku was still an Admiral, he sported an afro and a beardless face. He also wore a less-regal attire than he does in the present storyline, a simple black tank top, blue jeans, and his glasses, which is unlike a typical Admiral's formal suit. The only Marine related attire he wore at the time apparently was his Marine coat, draped over like a cape.One Piece Manga '' - Vol.0 Chapter 0, Sengoku's appearance 20 years ago. Personality He appears to be a proud man who is loyal to the World Government and never questions orders. He also can't accept any reason for letting a criminal go — not even on the grounds of moral values. He also gets very irritated with failure, and does not tolerate it from anyone he gives orders to. He follows the code of Absolute Justice. From his view, the Shichibukai are mere pirates and "trash from the seas"''One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.25 Chapter 234 and Episode 151, Sengoku attends the meeting in Mariejois., though he notes how valuable they could be when the time comes. As of lately, it would seem that he has become concerned over the movements of the Straw Hat Pirates, and has followed their movements ever since leaving Water 7, though his current concern is about the upcoming war against Whitebeard, to the point that he brushed off incident of the attack of a Tenryūbito to the Admirals. Upon hearing Luffy's break-in of Impel Down, Sengoku was so frustrated that he almost took it out on Garp.One Piece Manga - Vol.54 Chapter 530, Sengoku scolds Garp for Luffy breaking into Impel Down to rescue Ace. Sengoku also thinks that a person's birth is enough to determine the potential impact they could bring to the world if left unchecked, such as Ace being Roger's son, and Luffy being Dragon's son.One Piece Manga - Chapter 550, Sengoku apparition on Marinford platform. His epithet "Sengoku the Buddha" is questionable for his actions through the course of the series, and one of the Shichibukai also questioned his title when Sengoku offended the group during the meeting at Mariejois. Relationships Monkey D. Garp Garp was occasionally accompanied by Sengoku in the old times of the sea when he was still an Admiral. Even then, Sengoku found him irritating. As Garp is considered a "Hero of the Marines", Sengoku, along with the rest of the Marines, respects him greatly. However, after discovering that Garp withheld information that the infamous Monkey D. Luffy is his grandson, Sengoku became furious with the man. With this added to the frustration caused by Luffy's repeated actions against the World Government, Sengoku is beginning to lose patience with Garp. Garp, on the other hand, enjoys getting on Sengoku's nerves. Sengoku has somehow found out that Garp had adopted Portgas D. Ace, son of Pirate King Gol D. Roger, which was meant to be kept secret from the World Government. Sengoku warned Garp not to do anything foolish regarding Ace's execution, or there would be no mercy.One Piece Manga - Chapter 556, Sengoku's warning to Garp in case he helps Ace. Sengoku also knows that the Revolutionary known as Dragon is Luffy's father, and by extension Garp's son. It is unknown as to how long Sengoku knew about all this, or when he first learned about this, or how it would affect Garp's standing in the Marines. However, Sengoku had no problem in revealing everything to the entire world.One Piece Manga - Chapter 558, Sengoku reveals to the world that Luffy is Dragon's son. Shichibukai As with Commodore Smoker and Admiral Kizaru, Sengoku believes that the Shichibukai are no more than pirates, and therefore, trusts them little. However, he sees them to be very useful at times of need. When these World Government allies refused to live up to their duties, such as Boa Hancock, Jinbei, and Marshall D. Teach did, Sengoku shows his resentment. Enemies Whitebeard As Sengoku was a major figure back in Gol D. Roger's time, and still is today; he is one of the few people Whitebeard respects. Currently, Sengoku is, along with the entire Marine and World Government, waging war against Whitebeard over the life of Portgas D. Ace. Monkey D. Luffy As time goes on, Sengoku is becoming angrier with Luffy's deeds (defeating Shichibukai Crocodile, invading Enies Lobby and defeating Rob Lucci of the CP9, defeating Shichibukai Gecko Moria, punching World Noble Saint Charloss, breaking into and out of the Great Jail Impel Down, and intruding on the war against Whitebeard). Coupled with the fact that each action deals a devastating blow on the World Government, and that he's also Vice Admiral Garp's grandson, Sengoku tends to take the frustration he feels, after one of Luffy's stunts, out on Garp. Sengoku also knows that Dragon is Luffy's biological father, and considers Luffy to be a great threat to the world due to this heritage, exactly the same as Ace being Roger's son. Abilities and Powers As the commanding officer of the entire Marine force, Sengoku has absolute power over every action the Marines do. The only ones that are above him and command him are the Gorousei. He is also a military commander of the highest order, as demonstrated at Marineford. He is shown to have organizational and tactical brilliance, as his "Squad" plan resulted in Squad critically injuring Whitebeard and his "Siege Wall Plan" combined with Admiral Akainu's Meteor Volcano has succeeded in routing the Whitebeard Pirates and its allies. He was referred to as "Strategist Sengoku the Buddha", an apt name. In the actual events, he has never been seen fighting. But 20 years ago, when Shiki was causing havoc in Marineford hearing about the capture of Roger, Sengoku fought alongside Garp and together, they were powerful enough to subdue him, destroying half the city in the process, keep him imprisoned in Impel Down. When Monkey D. Garp doubted about saving Ace from execution Platform, Sengoku commented that he will not hold back on Garp if he tries to save Ace, hinting that he has the power to stop even the legendary marine officer all by himself. History Shiki the Gold Lion A week before Pirate King Gold Roger's execution, when Shiki invaded Marineford requesting Roger be released, Sengoku and Garp intercepted him and fought him together. After a fierce battle that destroyed half of the town, they managed to defeat the Flying Pirate, and imprison him in Impel Down. Ohara Incident Twenty years ago before the current storyline, Sengoku used to be an Admiral. During his time as an Admiral, he received orders from the World Government to carry out a secret mission. This mission was to send a Buster Call to obliterate Ohara. With these orders Sengoku gave the Golden Den Den Mushi for the operation to CP9 director who was to investigate the situation, Spandine.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.41 Chapter 395 and Episode 277, Sengoku is revealed to be the one who gave the Golden Den Den Mushi to Spandine. Among the five Vice Admirals Sengoku chose to lead the Buster Call were Sakazuki, Kuzan, and Jaguar D. Saul. After the capture of Nico Olvia, Sengoku informed Saul of his role in the upcoming mission. The giant protested against this and tried to reason with Sengoku that the Oharans were merely scholars interested only in history. Sengoku however turned a deaf ear and told Saul to just follow orders. Later, Sengoku received news that Saul had freed Nico Olvia. Seeing that the Buster Call mission to Ohara was in jeopardy, Sengoku ordered his men to quickly find the two before the operation could be stopped.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.41 Chapter 396 and Episode 277, Sengoku informs Saul of the Buster Call operation on Ohara. After the operation was finished, Sengoku was informed by Spandine that one of the scholars of Ohara had escaped from the Buster Call attack. This little girl, Nico Robin, was deemed a threat. With that in mind, Sengoku and other high ranking officials put up a bounty of 79,000,000 on her in order to help catch her.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.41 Chapter 398 and Episode 278, Sengoku is informed of Robin's escape by Spandine. Meeting with the Shichibukai After Crocodile was defeated by Luffy and stripped of his rank as a Shichibukai, Sengoku was called in to discuss Crocodile's replacement in Mariejois, along with the various Marine officials attending there and whoever among the Shichibukai decided to show up. He had just shown up late and caught Doflamingo messing around with some of the Marine officials attending the meeting. Seeing the pirate's actions, he told him to stop immediately. With that settled, he apologized for being late, greeted everyone, and started the meeting. As Sengoku discussed some further formalities with Doflamingo, he and everyone were suddenly surprised by Mihawk's sudden appearance in the meeting. This was quite a surprise for everyone as Mihawk was the last person they expected to come to the meeting. Sengoku and everyone else were then later surprised by the appearance of Lafitte, who had somehow sneaked in the meeting room. As Sengoku was told of the identity of this newcomer, Lafitte suggested a perfect candidate to replace Crocodile. Sengoku was then told of Marshall D. Teach by Lafitte. Having never heard of Teach before, Sengoku told Lafitte that an unknown pirate without a reputation wouldn't be much use as a Shichibukai. Lafitte however told Sengoku that he and the rest of his crew already have a plan to make Teach famous. With that Lafitte left Sengoku and the other people attending the meeting, and told them to remember his crew's name, the Blackbeard Pirates. After Enies Lobby After the big military mess that was Enies Lobby, Sengoku learned some startling information about one of the prominent players involved. Garp accidentally informed Sengoku that Luffy was the Vice-Admiral's grandson. This revelation annoyed Sengoku not only because Garp withheld such information, but also because the Vice-Admiral didn't capture Luffy while he was in Water 7. Sengoku ordered Garp back to Water 7 to capture Luffy. One Piece Manga - Chapter 438. After Shichibukai Gecko Moria's defeat, Sengoku was seen in Mariejois with Garp and Kuma. He was very angry that Kuma was not able to capture the Straw Hats, and voiced concern about their proximity to Marine Headquarters. Garp also annoyed him a great deal.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.50 Chapter 490 and Episode 385, Sengoku learns that Kuma let the Straw Hat pirates escape.. He was later seen in Mariejois commenting on how Luffy tends to get "into one thing after another" (mostly referring to the defeat of Crocodile, assault on Enies Lobby and defeat of CP9 and the recent victory over another of the Shichibukai, Gecko Moria ). He was greatly irritated by Luffy's attack on Tenryuubito Saint Charloss and for "taking hostage" of his father and sister. Seeing this, Admiral Kizaru offered to go to Sabaody Archipelago himself to solve the problem.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.52 Chapter 504 and Episode 398, Sengoku learns Luffy's actions in Sabaody. Preparing for War He is most recently seen at Marine Headquarters, receiving the report that Vice Admiral Momonga has managed to "convince" Pirate Empress Boa Hancock of the Shichibukai to follow up the mandatory summons of the Government. Sengoku is pleased by this, and acknowledged Hancock is very strong, but is also troubled that Jinbei doesn't seem to want to cooperate with them and is prepared to lose his status, fighting the Marines, instead of Whitebeard. Afterwards, an official tells him of the amount of pirates that Admiral Kizaru managed to capture at Sabaody - At least 500 pirates are to be sent to Impel Down. He is irritated by being bothered for such reason and asks to be reported about matters related only to Whitebeard. In the same manner, he brushes off the matter of the incident with Saint Roswald, saying its a matter for the Admirals. He then asks where Garp is and is irritated upon learning that he left for Impel Down a while ago. He has no real time to react to this, mainly because he then receives news that Whitebeard's main ship, the Moby Dick was on the move and that all 23 patrol ships are impossible to contact. He orders extreme caution even at Impel Down.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.54 Chapter 523 and Episode 417, Sengoku is informed of the current situation from Whitebeard, the Shichibukai and Sabaody Archipelago. To Sengoku's great displeasure, he received information that Monkey D. Luffy has broken into Impel Down and, putting the dots together, Sengoku correctly deduced that Luffy's invasion within the Great Gaol itself was to rescue Portgas D. Ace from execution, in the critical time when they're supposed to be preparing for war against Whitebeard for the same reason. He was also annoyed that he was able to go and cause one incident after another; the Enies Lobby raid, punching a World Noble and now breaking into the Great Gaol. Garp, however, found it amusing that his grandson would go to such lengths simply to rescue Ace. Sengoku angrily tells Garp that no one had attempted anything so atrocious in the history of Impel Down, since 20 years prior to current events, and was annoyed that the one who would do it was Garp's grandson. Sengoku also said to Garp that, had he not been the "Hero of the Marines", he would have held Garp personally responsible for his family's actions. Garp simply replies that the life of an old man may not atone for all of them. When Blackbeard stole a Marine ship with his crew and broke into Impel Down, Sengoku looked distraught at the news.One Piece Manga - Chapter 542, Sengoku is told about Blackbeard's disappearance. Three hours prior to Ace's execution, Sengoku told Garp that he would reveal Ace's origins to the Marines, to which Garp allowed. Sengoku then revealed to his subordinates that Ace's father is none other than Gol D. Roger, the Pirate King. He later witnesses the arrival of Whitebeard and his allies. According to Whitebeard, they have not seen each other in decades. Sengoku stated that Whitebeard ate the Gura Gura no Mi Devil Fruit and that he had the power to destroy the world.One Piece Manga - Chapter 552, Sengoku warns the marines about Whitebeards power.. Following several attacks from both sides, Sengoku proclaims the war has begun.One Piece Manga - Chapter 553, Sengoku states that the war has began.. When Sengoku created a plan to execute Ace before the scheduled 3:00 p.m. designation, he's interrupted when Garp sits on the execution platform, torn between family and duty. Sengoku warned him not to do anything foolish or he will suffer the consequences. An Unexpected Arrival Luffy's unceremonious self-introduction into the Battle of Marineford has Sengoku apoplectic, going so far as screaming at Garp for having his family intruding on World Government affairs again. Sengoku only got angrier when Jimbei loudly declares his resignation from the title of Shichibukai. When asked by Kizaru if executions are in order for each and every last one of the Impel Down escapees, Sengoku whole-heartedly agrees.One Piece Manga - Chapter 557, Sengoku concurs with Kizaru's decision.. When Luffy declares that he is Ace's brother, which brought the question of how Roger can have a second son after both he and Rouge died after Ace's birth, Sengoku revealed worldwide that Luffy is not only Ace's adoptive brother, but is also Revolutionary Dragon's son, and that Luffy is the most dangerous future element, exactly as Ace is being Roger's son. He then gives the order to cut TV broadcasting. A giant army of Pacifista, lead by Sentoumaru, appears, as the Marine's ultimate strategy. However, because Buggy had stolen one of the Visual Den Den Mushi to broadcast his own fame as a member of Gold Roger's pirate crew, Sengoku's plan to execute Ace early could not proceed, and he ordered the Marines to shoot down Buggy and his crew.One Piece Manga - Chapter 562, Sengoku orders the marines to stop the transmission.. Meanwhile, Sengoku ordered Akainu to deceive Captain Squad of Whitebeard's Alliance, telling him that Whitebeard had sold every one of his allies to the Marines. Because of this, the Pacifistas attacks all non-Marines in the bay but Whitebeard's pirates, and because of his hatred towards Gol D. Roger (and so towards his son, Ace), Squad believed Akainu's words and attacks Whitebeard, stabbing him in the chest. Everything goes according to Sengoku's plans, except for the fact that the whole world has seen everything happening thanks to Buggy's Den Den Mushi. In order to prevent him from broadcasting any more of the battle, Sengoku orders Aokiji to freeze him, the Den Den Mushi, and every Impel Down prisoner with him.One Piece Manga - Chapter 563, Sengoku orders Aokiji to stop the transmission.. Later, when the siege wall is raised, Sengoku is seen flinching after one of Whitebeard's shockwaves slammed against the wall. His order to commence Ace's execution spurs Luffy into hurling himself over the siege wall and landing in front of the execution platform, to which he is seen grimacing.One Piece Manga - Chapter 565, Sengoku flinches from the shock of Whitebeard's attack on the siege wall.. After Oars Jr helped breach the siege wall with the newly revealed ship which allowed the Whitebeard Pirates access into the main plaza, Sengoku was seen stating he wouldn't be able to sit down anymore. It has also shown him rolling up his sleeves assuming that he might be about to go into battle himself.. After Whitebeard makes a declaration of refusing to die until he can secure a future for his "children", Sengoku orders for the executioners to proceed to decapitate Ace, telling Whitebeard to see their future as it is now. Luffy then unleashes a wave of Haōshoku Haki, which knocks out the executioners. Sengoku is visibly-shocked at this sudden burst of haki. Major Battle *Sengoku and Monkey D. Garp vs Shiki Trivia * "Sengoku" can be written in kanji as 戦国, meaning "warring states," a term borrowed from ancient Chinese to represent a period of history in Japan. * Sengoku's nickname "Buddha" is ironic, as the Buddha was a pacifist who prohibited killing, while Sengoku appeared to kill people with no apparent question. * Whitebeard calls him "Sengoku the Strategist" after he senses that Sengoku has a plan. This means that in the past, he has showed his talent in creating strategies that even Whitebeard recognizes. * While all of the current Admirals have their own alias (an animal of an accompanying color), it is unknown if Sengoku had one (aside from the "Buddha"). Related Articles * Marines * Monkey D. Garp References External Links *Sengoku period - Wikipedia article about the Japanese period Sengoku is named after. Site Navigation de:Senghok, der Buddha Category:Human Category:Male Category:Marines Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Marine Admirals